Dream
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Alex has a dream about her Plan B. Oneshot.


**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or the song. The song is called "Acting Out" by Ashley Tisdale. **

Alex. Justin and Max sat in the lair as their father droned on and on about how important it was to have a Plan B in case they were the ones to lose their powers. Alex and Max both sighed out of boredom while Justin paid full attention, just like any typical wizard training. Suddenly, music started to play.

"Where is that music coming from?" asked Jerry, confused, interrupting the lesson.

Alex knew what it was. As Justin and Max kept turning their head to find the source, she stood up.

"Alex?" said Jerry.

Alex felt her brothers' eyes switch over to her.

"I, uh, gotta go," said Alex, rushing out of the lair.

She stepped into the sandwich shop's kitchen and closed the lair's door, leaning against it. She started to sing.

_Up above the surface I was just a perfect child  
But underneath it all I was craving to be wild_

She walked across the restaurant.

_Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see  
I'm losin' all my patience waiting on you to believe _

Alex stepped outside. She pressed her hands to her chest and bend over slightly.

_I'm suffocating, I can't breathe_

She straightened herself up and looked inside the Sub Station. Her father and her brothers followed and were now joined by their mother. They spoke to her. They all looked outside. Their eyes met with Alex's. Alex broke into a run and continued to sing.

_Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out  
Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need,_

_It's time to get dirty, I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me I'm acting out_

She arrived in Central Park. She doubled over, resting her hands on her knees.

_Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show_

She stood up straight and began to walk. She kept on singing like no one was listening.

_No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more  
I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor_

Alex stopped in her tracks, next to a fountain, and looked over her shoulder. Her family stood several feet away, looking for her. Justin pointed at her and they started to make their way toward her.

_I'm letting go of what you know_

Alex immediately started to run ahead. She continued with her song.

_Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out  
Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need _

_It's time to get dirty I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about _

_It's another side of me I'm acting out_

Alex ran out of Central Park and ran across a street filled with bumper-to-bumper traffic, making her way around the cars.

_I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing_

She ran inside a Laundromat. The clerk behind the counter raised his head.

"Hello, Alex. They're waiting for you," he said.  
Alex ignored him. She ran past him and through the back door. She ran down the stairs.

_There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you're told_

Alex finally arrived. A huge crowd was gathered in front of a brightly lit stage. There was a band on it, playing the music that started playing in the lair.

_Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told_

Alex made her way through the crowd. People cheered and called her name. She looked at the stage. A monitor was being raised: they had been watching her.

_Do what you're told  
_Alex climbed onto the stage.

_Just to do what you're told_

She grabbed the microphone.

_Do what... do what you're told_

Alex sang in it.

_Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold back  
Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me, I'm acting out  
Set me free I'm ready to show you this is what I need _

_It's time to get dirty, I'm gonna show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me I'm acting out_

The crowd danced to the beat. Alex smiled.

_Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out  
Yeah yeah, I'm acting out_

The crowd cheered and Alex took a bow. Looking out into the crowd, she found her family beaming at her. She jumped off the stage and joined them. They embraced her tightly.

"I think music is a good choice for you," said Jerry.

"We're so proud of you, honey," said Theresa.

"All right, Alex!" cheered Max and Justin in unison.

Alex smiled. Everybody started to cheer for an encore. She made her way back to the stage and began to sing another song.

***

Alex jolted awake. She looked around. She was in her room, lying in her bed. Her clock read three a.m. Alex sighed and slumped back into her pillows. It was just a dream. She closed her eyes and smiled. Maybe music was a good Plan B…

**Hi! I got this idea by daydreaming while listening to this song and I liked it so much that I had to put it in writing! Random? Yes. But I still like it anyway.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
